


You got me flexing

by viverl



Series: Tempo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: Sequel to Best Tongue Award.The next morning Junmyeon and Sehun switch it up.“You want me to use my fingers on you?” A nod. “You want them inside of you?” Another quick nod. Sehun decided to try his luck even further. “You want to ride my dick?” A nod and a whine.





	You got me flexing

Sehun woke up with a hand stroking his hard morning wood. That in itself wasn't that unusual but for the fact that he had his own two hands currently slung around his pillow. 

 

Sehun tried to keep his sleepy, even breathing while quickly trying to remember the night before.  The lighting of the room wasn't typical for his own room but familiar. His pillow smelled not like own but familiar and really good. What smell was that? His brain slowly accelerated. Junmyeon! 

 

Suddenly Sehun remembered everything. After so many years they had finally crossed the line and become lovers. And it had been great. 

Sehun smiled involuntarily at the memory of sleepy Junmyeon demanding cuddles from him when he had returned from the shower late that evening. 

 

He decided he was done with sleeping now.

“You like what you see?” Sehun asked Junmyeon, rotating his hips towards Junmyeon's stroking hand. 

 

“Very much! It's so huge,” Junmyeon replied without any hesitation. “But I think I can take it.”

 

That had Sehun awake with a start. 

 

He glanced up at Junmyeon who was somehow lying splayed across the bed with his head level with Sehun's chest. He was also stark naked. 

 

Sehun's eyes roamed over the planes of smooth skin, a little paler than himself and well muscled all over. Junmyeon’s discipline really showed. Junmyeon's hair and skin was still damp from a shower and the up and down movement of his right arm echoed in his muscles all the way to Junmyeon's naked butt. A very fine butt. 

 

Sehun kept looking, enjoying the smooth gliding of skin on his dick. Junmyeon must have lubed his hand before starting his handy work. 

 

“Like what you see?” Junmyeon smirked at Sehun, echoing his prior question. 

 

“Very much,” Sehun replied cheekily. He darted out a hand, to caress the other's neck. Letting his hand glide along strong shoulder muscles over the pointed ridges of his vertebrae to the plush cushions of ass. Junmyeon made some grunts that Sehun interpreted as positive noises to encourage Sehun's endeavors. 

 

Sehun turned towards Junmyeon, to better reach with his arms but also to kiss him. Junmyeon stopped Sehun's mouth with a finger. 

 

“This first,” a soft candy was pushed against his lips. Ah yes, morning breath. Sehun grinned, letting Junmyeon slide the piece in his open mouth. 

 

After dutifully chewing he returned to his initial quest of kiss the living daylight out of his bed partner. 

 

Junmyeon let himself be conquered with a groan, his hand now lying uselessly on Sehun's hip, dick forgotten. 

 

Sehun pulled the smaller man closer, resting him on his chest, encased in his arms. Sehun showered Junmyeon's face in kisses, occasionally biting into a cheek or lip, nipping on an ear, whatever part he could reach. All the while his hands kept on exploring, grabbing both fat butt cheeks in his hands and spreading them just because he could. 

 

Junmyeon whined at that, pushing his half hard dick against Sehun's belly in a needy response. 

 

Sehun's mouth hovered over Junmyeon’s brow, “You want that?”

 

Junmyeon whined once more. Even in bed his noises sounded musical to Sehun. He grinned, dropping a quick kiss on Junmyeon's temple. 

 

“Tell me what you want,” Sehun demanded smoothly. He let his middle fingers glide along both cheeks towards the middle but stopped. 

 

Another whine. 

 

“Use your words, Jun,” Sehun amended while letting his fingertips trail along the skin in small circles.

 

Junmyeon moaned. Sehun could see that the other had a shiny red shimmer on his cheekbones. He usually associated this look with Junmyeon after a hard dance training but now he would never look at him without this memory again. 

 

“Please…” Sehun listened but there was nothing more. Was Junmyeon embarrassed? Sehun decided to tease some more. 

 

“Please what?” Sehun asked him.

 

Junmyeon only pushed his red, hot face under Sehun's chin and spread his legs further apart. 

 

Definitely embarrassed. 

 

“You want me to use my fingers on you?” A nod. “You want them inside of you?” Another quick nod. Sehun decided to try his luck even further. “You want to ride my dick?” A nod and a whine. 

 

A whispered “Please”. 

 

Sehun grinned broadly down at the smaller man in his arms. “Are you sure? You're so tiny and I'm not very small. I don't want to hurt you.”

 

Finally, that roused Junmyeon, “You would never hurt me. And I kind of… like that you're so big?”

 

Sehun chuckled at that, Junmyeon jolting on Sehun's chest. 

 

“Oh you do?” Sehun teased once more before dropping another kiss on Junmyeon's brow as the other mewled in embarrassment. 

 

“Where did you put the lube, Junie?” Sehun whispered into the other's ear. 

 

The cold bottle was shoved into Sehun's hand from somewhere. 

 

Sehun pushed a big amount of lube into his right, warming it while coating his fingers in the gooey substance. 

 

Junmyeon lay very still on Sehun's chest, breathing a little too shallow to be relaxed. 

 

Sehun used his clean hand to softly grab Junmyeon's neck, guiding him towards his own face. Softly, Sehun dipped his mouth onto Junmyeon's. He pecked the other's lips, massaging the upper and then the lower lip before slipping his tongue between the other's lips. 

 

Junmyeon slowly relaxed into the kisses and Sehun's lubed hand went right for the bull's eye, circling Junmyeon's rim. He thoroughly coated it before dipping his middle finger in. 

 

Tight. So tight. A virgin after all.

 

Junmyeon groaned into Sehun's mouth when the first finger entered him. 

 

Sehun caressed Junmyeon's neck with his hand, a movement he could do without a thought. All his concentration was focused on fingering Junmyeon's tight ass. 

 

He had to coax Junmyeon into relaxing, Junmyeon's muscles fighting the intrusion. Sehun was two fingers knuckle-deep, circling around to coat and widen. He purposefully avoided the prostate region, he wanted to take his time. 

 

Junmyeon panted loudly already, his face pressed to Sehun's broad chest. The red, shiny cheeks only even more enhanced. Sehun had never seen something as beautiful as this. 

 

“You're so tight, I'll need some more to get you ready. You're doing so good, Junie,” Sehun murmured, observing Junmyeon’s reactions. The other purred at being called good.

 

“You're so good for me. Can't wait to put my dick into you. You'll be so tight around me. And you'll be such a good boy for me, right?”

 

Junmyeon moaned at the last sentence. Sehun grinned, dropping a kiss onto Junmyeon's mouth. He had always suspected that Junmyeon would love this kind of talk. 

 

“Tell me, will you be a good boy?” Sehun teased between kisses. He slipped in a third finger. 

 

Junmyeon bucked into his hip. “Yes,” Junmyeon replied throatily. 

 

Experimentally, Sehun pushed his three fingers in with a little more force, this time aiming for the prostate, which Junmyeon greeted with a groan and a rutting motion. Sehun picked up the pace, finger-fucking Junmyeon until he had widened him enough and Junmyeon was nothing more but a whimpering mess on his chest. 

 

“Jun?” Sehun whispered into his ear. No reaction. “Jun?”

 

“hm?” Junmyeon reacted slowly.

 

“Do you want this?” Sehun needed to be sure.

 

“Yes. Please!” Junmyeon whispered once more.

 

Sehun chuckled at the other's enthusiasm. “I need to fetch a condom then.” Junmyeon whined. “I have one left in my jeans. Must be in the practice room.”

 

Junmyeon handed him a pack of condoms out of thin air. But Sehun shook his head. “I told you babe, I'm big. Those don't fit me.”

 

Junmyeon nodded in defeat at that. 

 

Sehun slowly disentangle himself from Junmyeon and stood up. He expected Junmyeon to stay on the bed, waiting for him but the other followed him on wobbly feet. 

 

Neither picked up any clothing. Sehun quickly checked if Jongin or Kyungsoo were in the dorm but if they were, they were in their rooms. 

 

Quickly, both men walked over to Sehun's practice room. Sehun went straight for his jeans, searching for his condoms while Junmyeon closed the door behind them. He slowly trailed towards the dance studio style mirror which Sehun had hung on the far end of the room. 

 

Junmyeon studied his face (fucked out), his torso (muscles covered in a light sheen of sweat) and his dick (half-hard and leaking precome). 

 

Sehun eyed him out of the corners of his eyes, amused at Junmyeon's narcism. 

 

With the packages in hand Sehun stepped up behind Junmyeon, his head angled to the side, amused grin obvious. 

 

Junmyeon grinned back, holding his gaze while quickly doing a dance pose. Sehun recognized it as the “You got me flexing” part from Tempo. Very appropriate. 

 

Sehun's eyes darkened at the show of muscles. That fucking tease. Well, Sehun could top that. 

 

With a hand on Junmyeon's hip and another on his shoulder Sehun went for Junmyeon's neck, kissing and biting ferociously. Junmyeon moaned and became liquid in Sehun's hands. 

 

With a strong grip Sehun pushed Junmyeon down to the floor, following him until they sat on their knees behind each other in front of the mirror. 

 

Junmyeon held his gaze through the mirror, a little confused but mostly turned on. 

 

Sehun opened his condom and slipped it on one-handed, closely observed through the mirror by Junmyeon. Sehun opened the second package, lube to go, and smeared it generously along his hard dick. 

 

Sehun looked back at Junmyeon, smirking, before pushing Junmyeon's torso forward to kneel in a 45° angle in front of him. Junmyeon dropped his hands and forehead against the mirror, gaze never wavering. 

 

“You want me, Jun?” Sehun dipped his lubed fingers back into Junmyeon’s glistening, wide hole, smearing some more lube around the skin. 

 

“Yes, please,” Junmyeon croaked, widening his kneeling position for Sehun. 

 

Sehun took himself in hand and slowly began pushing in. Junmyeon's eyes rolled back in his head in delight. 

 

Sehun applauded himself for his idea. This way he could monitor Junmyeon's reactions perfectly and didn't risk hurting him. 

 

Fully concentrated on his task, Sehun pushed in further and further. But when Junmyeon whimpered, Sehun halted immediately. 

 

“You okay?” Sehun tried to breath and stay calm.

 

“So big. So big. Feels so good,” Junmyeon was too far gone for long sentences.

 

Sehun chuckled. “It's only halfway in, babe. You still ok?”

 

Junmyeon swallowed on his spit. “Only half?” He croaked. 

 

Sehun nodded, checking the other over for a change of mind. But Junmyeon seemed to make a resolution. 

 

“I can take it,” Junmyeon’s gaze hardened.

 

“Jun-”

 

“I want it!” With that Junmyeon began to slowly move himself up and down Sehun's dick. Using his hands to hold himself up while using his weight to get Sehun's dick further inside. 

 

Sehun groaned at the tight friction, taking his hands off Junmyeon's hips and leaning back. Letting Junmyeon take control. 

 

Junmyeon moaned with every down movement but didn't stop his descent until he could finally feel Sehun's balls pressed against his ass. 

 

Both men sighed, not moving for a moment. 

 

“You okay?” Sehun’s voice broke over the last syllable.

 

“More than OK,” Junmyeon replied, clenching around Sehun's thickness experimentally. 

 

Sehun groaned, “You'll be the death of me.”

 

Junmyeon grinned, leaning back his head against Sehun's shoulder. Their eyes met once more in the mirror. 

 

Sehun took Junmyeon's chin in his hand, guiding it back gently to first give him a kiss and then make him look at himself in the mirror. 

 

“Look at yourself. You're so sexy.” Sehun kissed Junmyeon's shoulder, letting his hand glide along Junmyeon's small but muscled chest, down over his slightly visible abs to his hard dick. 

 

“So proud, on display, with my dick up your arse, you like that?” Sehun asked him.

 

Junmyeon's ears reddened, his gaze trying to flee but held back by Sehun’s firm grasp. 

 

“Will you be a good boy for me?” Sehun posed the question, knowing it’s effect.

 

Junmyeon's eyes widened for a moment. 

 

Sehun stroked Junmyeon's dick three times, enjoying the view of Junmyeon's eyes rolling back in pleasure, before his hand went back up to Junmyeon's chin. 

 

“Are you good for me?” Sehun didn’t let him off the hook. He caressed Junmyeon's lower lip with his finger. 

 

Junmyeon nodded barely perceptibly.

 

Sehun grinned once more. “Open your mouth,” when Junmyeon did so, Sehun slipped two fingers along Junmyeon's lower lip. “Good boy.” 

 

Sehun began moving his fingers softly over Junmyeon's lips and tongue, the other sucking them in wetly. 

 

Sehun groaned, the visual of seeing Junmyeon spread out on his dick while sucking his fingers with spit all over his chin making him finally lose his cool. 

 

He began rutting against Junmyeon, trying to pace himself, to not hurt, to make it enjoyable. 

 

Junmyeon moaned with every thrust, sucking and licking the fingers inside his mouth. 

 

When Sehun watched Junmyeon gliding his tongue around his fingers his self-control was over. Sehun whined and began pounding his dick with all his might into the pliant body under him. 

 

The fingers slipped out of his mouth and Junmyeon was pressed against the mirror surface with his cheekbone, panting at the high frequency of thrusts. 

 

“Close… -m close, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon whimpered. 

 

Sehun regained enough sense to grab Junmyeon's dick, stroking him along his own movements. 

 

Junmyeon instantly transformed into a whimpering mess, orgasm rolling over him with power. Sehun watched Junmyeon come against the mirror, blissed out face pressed against the surface. 

 

This image burned itself into his brain and it took Sehun only three more thrusts before he came in hot spurts. 

 

Emptied out, Sehun fell forward, pressing Junmyeon even further against the mirror. He breathed heavily. 

 

After a moment he regained enough conscience to angle his body away from Junmyeon, freeing him up. 

 

Junmyeon followed his movement, leaning against Sehun's sweaty chest, panting. 

 

“This,” Junmyeon gently moved his ass along the dick inside of him with a pleased smile, “This is it.”

 

Sehun laughed at that, enfolding Junmyeon in his arms tightly. “Ahhh, I love you so much.”

 

Junmyeon froze up for a moment before relaxing again. “I love you too.”

 

Sehun kissed Junmyeon onto his shoulder blade. “But you're still going to clean up that come on my mirror, hyung.” 

 

Junmyeon elbowed Sehun, his ears red once more. “Jerk.”

 

Sehun dove in for a deep kiss once more. 


End file.
